


I Knew The Skin That Wrapped My Brain (Wasn't Made To Play This Game)

by dogf1ght



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick does things when he gets nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew The Skin That Wrapped My Brain (Wasn't Made To Play This Game)

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and shitty I'm so sorry

When Patrick got anxious, he filed everything into this invisible box around himself and made sure that nothing of his own possession exited the cage. Patrick didn't make a sound if he wasn't addressed, didn't stick his guitar into Pete's space like he normally did. He piled himself into his skinniest jeans and largest sweater (a sweater that was usually Andy's) and he'd curl up into a ball in his bunk, locked in it like it was a cell of his own emotions. The over-sized top would hide all the fat he thought he had in excess, while his jeans forced the idea onto other people that he was skinnier than he felt. 

 

Andy didn't notice these things at first. He just thought it was Patrick trying to control his stage fight, not telling the other guys why he was suddenly so silent when his heart normally screamed. Andy wonder why Patrick could from 100 to 0 within a matter of minutes acting like there was a glass bubble encasing him that would break if he touched it. His arms weighed down by nothing but everything at the same time. 

 

It took months, no, _years,_  to learn how to approach Patrick during these times.

 

It took Andy three months to learn that just because Pete nudged him a lot, didn't mean that he could.

 

It took Andy six months to learn that even when Patrick was unresponsive, he was still thinking about something a million miles a minute.

 

It took Andy another nine to learn that talking didn't mean there wasn't silence, and that not talking was better than tortured small talk.

 

It took Andy an entire year to learn how to break the glass, how to hug Patrick and ignore him tensing up as Andy's arms wrapped around him. How to tap random beats out on Patrick's skin and not making fun of him for the goosebumps. How to knead Patrick's voice out of him so it wasn't squeaks.

 

So, when they are huddled in different corners of the room, right before play their reunion show, Andy sits right next to him and leans on his shoulder while Patrick tunes his guitar. 

 

Andy doesn't nudge him.

 

Andy doesn't press for an answer after he asks how Patrick is.

 

Andy doesn't talk. 

 

Andy just sits next to him, their knees touching, and drums on his thighs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is inspired by what I do when I'm scared/have stage fright, in which I lock myself in an invisible cage and stay really, really quiet even though I'm normally a super loud person so yeah


End file.
